Causality Manipulation
The ability to manipulate causality. Basic principle behind all Supernatural Abilities. Most rational expression of Omnipotence. Also Called *Causality Control *Causation Control/Manipulation Capabilities User can control causality: the relationship between cause and effect. They can determine exactly what action (cause) will result in a certain reaction (effect); enabling them to decide what, when and how something happens without needing to specify "why" something can happen, as the "why" is determined by causality itself, which is a process that has fallen under the user's command. Causal alterations can be specific or systemic. Specific alterations are momentary and time specific; their influence and presence will naturally cease with their realization (Absolute Wish). Systemic alterations are permanent; they completely change the causal structure of reality in some way. As a result, they will enforce new chains of fate upon it. That is, until the user desires otherwise (System Manipulation). All forms of existence and phenomena rely on causality. Because of this, the power to manipulate it naturally overrides any other power put against it, as they all rely on causality to work. Applications (General) Overall: *All Almighty Powers *All Creation *All Destruction *All Enhancements *All Manipulations Signature: *Causality Negation *Causality Perception *Causality Reversal *Event Order Manipulation *Reflective Immutability *Sequence Manipulation *Simultaneous Causality Applications (Examples) Low Level: *Ability Creation *Adaptive Replication *Death Manipulation *Destiny Manipulation *Effect Generation *Variable Manipulation Mid Level: *Consequence Creation/Removal *Consequence Manipulation *Grand Design Construction *Meta Fate Manipulation *Reality Warping *Science Manipulation *Superpower Manipulation High Level: *Absolute Existence *Absolute Wish *Complete Arsenal Variations *Boundary Manipulation *Domino Effect *Logic Manipulation Associations *Interaction Manipulation *Result Manipulation Limitations * Causality Immunity protects users from all but the strongest manipulators. * Causality Negation allows users to undo previous causal alterations. * Applications may require precise knowledge about the desired effects/alterations. * May be limited to certain fields of causality, such as those only related to the user, or the part of reality they reside in. * Some may be limited to potential effects, while others may create their own. Known Users *Sarda the Sage (8-bit Theater) *God Hand (Berserk) *Idea of Evil (Berserk) *Espers (A Certain Magical Index/Scientific Railgun); via Personal Reality * Vex (Destiny) *God (Devilman) *Myuugi (Eternity Sword Series) *Deus Ex Machina (Future Diary/Mirai Nikki) *Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo); via Gold Experience Requiem *The Merovingian (Matrix: Reloaded) *Fate/Atropos (Supernatural) *Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Lapraz (Valkyrie Crusade) *Altair (Re:Creators) *Cú Chulainn (Fate/Stay night) Gallery (Power) General causal model.png|A causal model. Conceptual Causality.jpg|Conceptual Causality. Causal Diagram.png|You decide what happens. Gallery (Users) God Hand.jpg|God Hand (Berserk), servants of the Idea of Evil and rulers of Apostles. Idea of Evil.jpg|The Idea of Evil (Berserk) born from humans' need for a reason to their suffering, feeding on and nurturing it in a never-ending cycle of twisted causality. Deus Ex Machina.jpg|Deus Ex Machina (Future Diary) is a God of Time and Space able to alter the laws of cause and effect. Golden Requiem .png|Gold Experience Requiem (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo) is able to turn actions, will and even death to zero looping it indefinitely! "Never ending is an ending, that is Gold Experience Requiem!" The_Merovingian.jpg|The Merovingian (Matrix: Reloaded) is an all-powerful program that created a former Matrix for humanity to thrive in based upon the principle of causality. Lapraz_H.png|Lapraz (Valkyrie Crusade) can distort causality. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Effect Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Crossover Powers Category:Almighty Tools Category:Rare power Category:Manipulations